Animo Antics
Animo Antics is the 5th episode of Kobra 10. Plot In a secret laboratory a mad scientist named Dr.Animo is trying to perfect animal mutation. As all hope seemed lost he manages to mutate a frog with his chemical. Meanwhile Kobra, Jack and Kim are on a class field trip to the museum. Kobra is gazing at Kim when he spots an old man pouring chemicals on a T-Rex skeleton. Kobra runs over there and tries to stop him but the T-Rex re-animates and Animo gets on it and wreaks havoc in the museum. Kobra transforms into Fourarms. Then Animo brings a woolly mammoth back to life and commands it to fight Kobra as he makes his escape. Kobra grabs the mammoth by the tusks and throws it across the room. Kim warns Kobra that this a museum and hes destroying everything. Kobra then picks up the mammoth and chucks it outside. He snaps one of its tusks and stabs it. Then the Omnitrix times out. With the mammoth dead the gang wonders why Animo did this. They go to Mr. Smoothy's to talk to Dante. The gang then sees a TV broadcast of Animo riding a mutant parakeet. Dante and the gang goes to the HQ in the employee room. Dante takes outhis motorhome the Rustbucket. Dante admits its where he lives because he's all about safety. Dante sets the Rustbucket to high speed and follows Animo. Dante fires lasers at Animo and knocks him down. The Rustbucket catches him. At HQ the gang interrogates Animo. He claims he wants to take over the world staring with Bellwood and he's using his mutant animals to do so. Dante asks why and Animo replies that no one believed he could mutate animals and called him crazy and an old hag. He just wants revenge. Then with a snap of his fingers Animo summons his Mutant Frog and escapes. Dante says he's going for city hall to take out the mayor. The gang hops in the Rustbucket and heads towards city hall. Kobra can't wait so he transforms into Stinkfly and flies ahead. He shoots slime at Animo but he quickly dodges it. Animo makes it to city hall and with his frog wrecks the place. Then Stinkfly and the Rustbucket make it. Dante gets a laser blaster and tells Kim and Jack to stay in the car. Kobra flies over and gives Dante a lift. Together they try to take down Animo. Then the Omnitrix times out and they both fall but are okay. In the Rustbucket Jack decieds to help and takes a ray gun and leaves Kim behind. Kim doesn't want to be alone so she goes out empty handed. Meanwhile Jack joins in with Dante firing at Animo but the frog shoots his sticky toungue and takes both weapons. Then Kim sows up and gets taken by the toungue and tries to chew her. Then Kobra runs toward the frog when the Omnitrix goes green again. Kobra transforms into Diamondhead and pulls Kim out and stabs the frog an throws Animo off. Without animal aid Animo is powerless. Animo is then taken to jail and Kobra, Jack and Kim get detention for ditching the class. Aliens Used *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Diamondhead Characters *Kobra *Kim *Jack *Dante Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Frog *Various Mutant Animals Trivia *The Rustbucket first appears *Kobra gazes at Kim and even saves her first proving his liking for her *Stinkfly's 1st appearence Category:Episodes Category:Kobra 10